


taken care of

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s, Domestic Dean, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s face was cupped, a kiss placed on his brow, his nose, his lips. He pushed against it, deepening it, breathing heavy in the heat of the oven warmed kitchen and feeling his cock thicken in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taken care of

Dean whistled along to the intro to ‘Ramble On’, a little classic Zepp the perfect background for some relaxing cooking. He had the day off from the auto shop so he fully intended on surprising his boyfriend with dinner. Although, knowing the guy, he wouldn’t be that surprised to come home to dinner. Cooking was something Dean loved to do, even if he wasn’t eager to advertise the fact.

It was an idyllic early spring day, the windows over the kitchen sink open to the back yard and there was a gentle breeze coming in that ruffled the buttercup yellow curtains. It dried the sweat that built on Dean’s brow, on his bare shoulders. Ratty jeans hung low on his hips under the blue and white checker apron that he wore.

Apples chopped for pie and the crust dough chilling, he had dessert handled when he pulled out onions and peppers to dice for burgers. Mixing a little spice and a little crunch in with the ground beef was his secret to the perfect burger. Plus crisp lettuce and pickles on top, and even more onion. Extra onion.

Swaying his hips in time to the music, Dean whistled and prepped everything for dinner before setting it aside in the fridge. He cleaned up his workspace nice and tidy, his boyfriend was kind of a clean freak. But that was ok. Dean was usually a pretty neat person. He liked keeping the house clean for his boyfriend.

He’d never really noticed it before, but he was a people pleaser. Ok, that was an understatement. Even if he rebelled against wanting it, Dean craved approval. It just had to be from the right person. For the right reasons. But when it clicked just right, it made his chest swell to make that special person proud of him.

So maybe the things that made his boyfriend happy were kind of simple, like dinner on the table and a clean kitchen. And no Dean was not some fifties house wife. He just. Well. He liked cooking. His boyfriend liked him cooking. Plus, after dessert Dean would get just what he wanted too, being bent over, spanked pink, and fucked against the kitchen table.

Swiping sweat off his brow with the back of his hand as he rolled out the chilled dough - flour dusting his hair - Dean couldn’t help smiling as he listened to neighbor kids playing and dogs barking. He’d had a great day off, reading, working on his baby, cooking. In no time the kitchen was smelling like heaven as the burgers sizzled and the pie cooled on a rack.

Dean was still in his apron when his boyfriend came home.

Smile stretching ear to ear when the door opened, he wiped his fresh cleaned hands on his apron and kissed Sir’s cheek before taking his cane.

“Hey, got dinner ready.”

“It smells wonderful Dean.”

“So how was work?”

“Tedious. As usual. Even more hectic now. There are two certain things in this world, death and taxes.”

“Yeah. And idiots always wait till the last minute to file.”

“Well, it keeps me in business.”

Dean took his Sir’s coat and set it on a peg as he moved in to the kitchen, giving a slight smile and nod to Dean at the food he’d prepared.

“Pie, you know me too well.”

“Went to the store earlier, the apples were too good to pass up.”

Dean’s face was cupped, a kiss placed on his brow, his nose, his lips. He pushed against it, deepening it, breathing heavy in the heat of the oven warmed kitchen and feeling his cock thicken in his pants.

A knowing smirk crossed his Sir’s face. “After dinner.”

“Yeah, of course, yeah.”

Swiping his hands down his apron he twisted behind himself to take it off. Sir’s eyes were bright when he told Dean in that slow steady voice that rung with authority, “Leave the apron on.”

The praise Dean got for dinner had him buzzing with a happy kind of glow that was the best sort of aphrodisiac. His Sir told him to relax at the table while the dishes were taken care of, crisp white button down shirt rolled up to the elbow, long lean frame stooped over the sink.

Honestly, he wasn’t the kind of person Dean would look twice at, not at first, least not in a sexual sort of way. He was, well he was really old. But Dean had seen him around the leather scene every now and then, always on the fringe, and most people spoke of him with a quiet sort of awed reverence. Dean figured he’d been popular in the scene back in the day, that he was past his prime.

He couldn’t have been farther from the truth. There was something commanding about his presence, something powerful about his voice. And those bony hands, goddam, the man could make Dean orgasm from a spanking alone.

Apron still on, Sir’s hands still wet from dishes, jeans around his ankles, Dean did in fact find himself bent over the kitchen table with his cheek sliding sticky on the formica as his cock bobbed up against the chrome edge, sharp hard swats heating his ass up as he whimpered and begged. Sliding his bow legs even wider and tilting his ass up, Dean bit his lip and shuddered through his orgasm as Sir crooned praises behind him.

Dean was more than happy to make his Sir happy, because Dean knew he would be taken care of.


End file.
